Urdnot Bakara
"There will be no one left to save." -Urdnot Bakara. Urdnot Bakara (or Eve for short and nickname, also known as the Night Sentinel '''of '''Endurance) is the second protagonist in RotDN: Energy Strike, and the main protagonist in the expansion, RotDN: Blue Shift. Description Appearance & Nationality Bakara appears to be a female Krogan of Canadian assent, most likely because of her accent. Most parts of her face are blocked off, making identification difficult. Her eyes and nostrils however, can be seen. Bakara's mask might be used to defend herself against disease. However, this has been debunked with the introduction of the Amalgamate. Abilities Blood Rage Increases melee damage, but drastically reduces accuracy and increases recoil. Unity Heals allied survivors and the user of the ability. Increases accuracy and aim, along with a massive recoil reduction. Wallbreaker Increases melee damage and destroys cover when sprinting. Enemies take damage during this, with a chance to disorient or stun the target. Rupture Shots will ignore armor and inflict the Bleeding status effect. Ineffective against mechanical units. Paragon Action Bakara can perform Paragon actions, such as persuading others, helping allies, etc. Strategy A player's dream juggernaut, Urdnot Bakara can take multiple hits from hostile targets. Like Lightenus, Urdnot Bakara is persuasive, making non-infected hostiles turn against each other. Not only is she capable of withstanding high-power weapons, she is quick to react. She is not an aggressive type however. She is best used for defense. Multiplayer Survivor Tactics * When another player is downed, and is being attacked by a horde, Bakara can easily fend them off so the other player can reach to or near full health. * It is best to get close with the infected to deal maximum damage. However, it's also best to use the Rocket Launcher at a distance before attacking infected. * Being the hardest-to-kill survivor, Bakara can easily distract other hostiles to target her. This can give other players the advantage of assisting her. Combining this tactic with Raven will have an effective result. * Bakara's loadout can be used to quickly dispatch infected, and clear out hostile occupation in hard-to-reach locations. * Bakara's Rocket Launcher is best used against heavy armored targets, namely Templars or Striders. Multiplayer Infected Tactics * Bakara's defensive maneuvers are capable of mowing down lessor infected. If possible when playing as a stronger infected, spawn somewhere out of sight, either in the open or in close quarters. ** Berserkers and Proxies being the best strategy for taking her down. * If playing as a Puker, it's best to use the bile attack on Bakara first if she is present at all. * Spawning as a weaker infected is futile to engage Bakara alone. If possible, use a stronger infected. Statistics Strengths * Wields more firepower than other survivors. * Damage increase for Shotguns and Rocket Launchers. * Immune to shadow and ice attacks. * Has the highest endurance than other Night Sentinels. * Can bash through walls with Krogan Charge. * Faster reaction time. Weaknesses * Vulnerable to fire and electric attacks. * Slightly low mobility when using the Rocket Launcher. * Damage decrease for rapid fire weapons. * Easiest to spot. * Vision reduced when aiming the Shotgun. * Mostly targeted by stronger infected. Achievements The Hulk is out * As Urdnot Bakara, use a shotgun to kill off a Berserker without reloading. Not a shaman anymore * As Urdnot Bakara, kill a pack of Lurkers without taking damage. Who needs a Scorpion anyway? * As Urdnot Bakara, get through the New Mombasa tunnels without driving the Scorpion. Step right up! * As Urdnot Bakara, win the strength testing game in the Carnival map. I hate Striders * As Urdnot Bakara, use the rocket launcher to kill off three Strider mechs. Trick or Treat? * As Urdnot Bakara, in a Halloween event, put on the Witch skin and put on the Wicked Witch hat. Wrecking-snowball * As Urdnot Bakara, during a Christmas event, cause a giant snowball to roll into an Imperial fireteam in any snowy map. Future of the Krogan * Unlock ten skins for Urdnot Bakara. Cure the Genophage * Unlock twenty skins for Urdnot Bakara. A new hope * Unlock all skins for Urdnot Bakara. Tough as a rock * Complete a mission on Easy as Urdnot Bakara. Enough is enough * Complete a mission on Normal as Urdnot Bakara. Will you join me? * Complete a mission on Heroic as Urdnot Bakara. I am Krogan legend * Complete a mission on Legendary as Urdnot Bakara. Total fury * Complete a mission on Normal as Urdnot Bakara without dying. Still standing * Complete a mission on Heroic as Urdnot Bakara without dying. Untouchable * Complete a mission on Legendary as Urdnot Bakara without dying. Trivia * Bakara's nickname was given by doctor Mordin after they escape from the STG base in Mass Effect 3. * In the Halloween update, Bakara can have the Witch skin from Left 4 Dead. * If Bakara dies in RotDN 2, she is replaced by Undyne. Themes Images and Simon Jarrett on RotDN: Blue Shift's image cover.]]Category:Heroes + allies Category:Protagonists Category:Allied Aliens